Luna
by Natharell
Summary: Con el tiempo, las cosas cambian, los antiguos aliados se reencuentran y las noches de luna llena ya no significan lo mismo.


**Notas: **Absolutamente nada de lo relacionado con Harry Potter me pertenece, todos sabemos a estas alturas que es de J.K. Rowling, de la Warner Bros. y no sé si de alguien más. Yo sólo fantaseo sin ver ni un euro.

Llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir, a causa del trabajo por un lado y de la sequía de inspiración por la que llevo pasando varios años, así que espero que podais perdonar fallos y demases. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**LUNA**

A Peter Pettigrew no le molestaba en absoluto estar rodeado de oscuridad. Después de pasar doce años viviendo como una rata había aprendido no sólo a ver a su través, sino también a aprovecharla en su propio beneficio. En tanto la oscuridad estuviese alrededor no tenía ningún problema, lo malo venía cuando se situaba delante, bloqueando la visión y consiguiendo que el futuro se viese completamente negro.

Ése era su caso, y no podía decir que fuese una sorpresa. Desde el mismo momento en que el rostro de Sirius Black apareció en la portada de _El Profeta_, Peter se había sabido presa segura. Y, como la vida le había enseñado que no podía dejar nada al azar, también había contemplado la posibilidad de que Black diese con él. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no había conseguido Sirius Black todo lo que se había propuesto? Todo, salvo una cosa, y ahí radicaba la ventaja de Peter. A él siempre se le había dado bien esquivar a Black jugando correctamente las cartas con las que contaba, y en ésta ocasión tenía a los dementores como una de sus opciones. Con aquellas criaturas patrullando los terrenos del colegio, los movimientos de Black estaban limitados, y por tanto, Peter había podido esconderse perfectamente. Además de eso, no había sido difícil fingir su propia muerte una vez más para librarse de aquel gato odioso. A partir de ahí, había estado perfectamente a salvo... hasta que todo se había acelerado.

Al final iba a ser cierto que un mago nunca debía usar el mismo truco dos veces.

En apenas tres horas, todo se había vuelto del revés. En un momento estaba bien escondido en la cabaña de Hagrid. Al siguiente estaba en la Casa de los Gritos, y todos los malos sueños que le habían atormentado durante años se cumplían, uno detrás de otro. Uno por uno. Sirius Black le encontraba. Harry se enteraba de la verdad. Y Lupin también, porque Remus Lupin estaba presente.

El Mapa del Merodeador lo había cambiado todo. James Potter y Sirius Black se habían dejado cazar en último curso para dejar el mapa a las generaciones venideras, ¿cómo iba a saber que de verdad alguien se atrevería a recuperarlo del cajón de los objetos confiscados? ¡Y los gemelos Weasley, ni más ni menos! Trece años viviendo en su casa y no les había escuchado comentar nada. Debería haberlo hecho. Por culpa de eso, Lupin había acudido a la Casa de los Gritos. De no haber sido así, habría podido controlar la situación esa noche porque Black, al defenderse atacando, había hecho un gran trabajo desacreditándose a sí mismo. Lejos de solucionar las cosas casi había provocado que su propio ahijado le atacase; y Harry lo habría hecho de no ser por la aparición de Remus Lupin.

No había contado con eso último. Sabía que Lupin estaba enseñando ese año en el colegio, pero nunca entró en la ecuación porque el Remus Lupin que conocía jamás se atrevería a acercarse abiertamente a Harry. Lo había hecho indirectamente, pero no de forma abierta. Sin embargo, al final había estado allí y, gracias a él, el caos que le habría beneficiado se había tranquilizado. Había conseguido controlar la situación y había impuesto orden, incluso con la llegada repentina de Snape. Porque ni siquiera esa segunda sorpresa (otra cosa que no había entrado en su ecuación, también a causa del Mapa) había servido para proporcionarle una oportunidad de escape. Al final todo se calmó y Lupin consiguió que Black olvidase su furia ciega para hacerse entender. Todo había salido a la luz sumiéndole a él en la oscuridad más absoluta.

- Adelante, Peter.

La voz de Lupin sonó a uno de sus costados, más profunda que antaño, más madura. Más seria. Habían llegado al final del estrecho tunel caminando en hilera, y el gato se había ocupado de tocar el tronco del sauce para que dejara de moverse. Después de que Ron Weasley subiese cojeando y saliese al exterior, Lupin indicaba a Peter que era su turno, con un ademán que no admitía réplica. Le obligaba a salir al exterior, pero en el exterior estaban...

- Adelante.

Lupin ni siquiera le permitió titubear. El ribete de orden en su tono era imposible de pasar por alto. Le había conducido con firmeza por un pasillo oscuro con la intención de cumplir el deseo de Harry: entregarle a los dementores. Peter sabía que no le había faltado suerte, que si el chico no hubiese mostrado piedad, Black y Lupin habrían acabado con él, con mucho gusto el primero y sin dudarlo el segundo, en la Casa de los Gritos. Sin embargo ahora solo se centraba en intentar vislumbrar una salida a su situación actual, y no la encontraba. Una vez fuera de aquel pasillo sus opciones eran pocas y a cada cual más terrible. Si su suerte no se había extinguido, acabaría en Azkaban. Si no la tenía, terminaría peor que muerto.

Pasase lo que pasase, en definitiva, estaba acabado y, por eso, no tenía nada que perder. Así que sus pequeños ojos comenzaron a inspeccionar el terreno en cuanto sacó la cabeza por el hueco del Sauce Boxeador. Conocía aquel sitio como la palma de su mano. A un lado, el lago, en terreno abierto y sin protección alguna, no era una opción viable. Pero al otro se alzaba el Bosque Prohibido, oscuro, tenebroso y peligroso, pero lleno de recovecos, guaridas y agujeros. Era el lugar perfecto para esconderse por siempre y, aunque estaba demasiado lejos, no era imposible. Sólo necesitaba una distracción, algo que desviase la atención de sus captores hacia otra cosa. Un entretenimiento. Algo.

- Un movimiento en falso, Peter... -comentó Lupin en cuanto salió del túnel, apuntándole firmemente con su varita.

Nunca pudo continuar, porque la distracción que deseaba Peter Pettigrew se materializó en forma de luna llena.

Hacía casi trece años que no se alegraba de ver la luna, porque mirar al cielo y ver aquella figura redonda había traído recuerdos de una vida anterior que estaban mucho mejor enterrados. Ahora volvía a sentir alegría al ver su cara pálida asomando entre las nubes, aunque por otro motivo del que tenía cuando era joven. Ahora significaba que el caos estaba a punto de desatarse. Y el caos sería lo único que le salvaría de los dementores, como le salvó años atrás de un enfurecido Sirius Black.

Por eso, cuando Remus Lupin se encogió y gritó, Peter Pettigrew fue el único preparado. Fue cuestión de décimas de segundo que se hiciera con la varita abandonada de Lupin y dejase fuera de combate a Ron Weasley y al maldito gato. A su alrededor todo eran aullidos y gruñidos y supo perfectamente que Sirius Black no le prestaría atención porque su prioridad estaría en detener al lobo en que se había convertido Lupin. Así que se giró y, justo cuando iba a lanzar un nuevo conjuro, notó una fría corriente recorriéndole la mano que le obligó a soltar la varita robada, que se perdió entre la maleza.

- ¡Quédate donde estás!

Harry le había desarmado, y ahora corría hacia él con la varita preparada, con la clara intención de no dejarle escapar. Por un momento el juego de luces y sombras que proyectaba la luna llena en su figura hizo que el muchacho se pareciera tanto a su padre que Pettigrew dio un paso atrás, pero su arraigado instinto de supervivencia prevaleció y logró reaccionar a tiempo.

No iban a atraparle.

No había llegado tan lejos para ser entregado a los dementores. Iba a escapar e iba a sobrevivir.

Antes de pensarlo siquiera, volvía a ser una rata que huía otra vez, en medio de la negrura. Pero a Peter Pettigrew no le molestaba estar rodeado de oscuridad, porque había aprendido a ver a su través.

**FIN**


End file.
